


Educating Michael

by Ashley_McNabb



Category: Taggart (TV), The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_McNabb/pseuds/Ashley_McNabb
Summary: A trip down south brings Jardine more than he bargained for...
Kudos: 4





	Educating Michael

Bodie swept his Capri into the restricted parking area of Gatwick South terminal not caring that he had bugger all right to be there and immediately drew the attention of a jobsworth in a peaked cap.

A flash of CI5 officialdom brought not only welcoming acceptance, but a respectful doff of the aforementioned peak, leaving Bodie in a state of childish glee.

“You’ll get in trouble for that one of these days, you know!”

“Ah, Raymond, my son, I can’t help it if I exude a natural aura of superiority, now where is it yer man’s gonna be?”

“Well I dunno do I, ‘till I’ve looked at the board? All I know is it’s British Caledonian flight number 337 which was due in, um … an hour ago actually, p’raps you were right and we _should_ have left earlier and he’s not _my_ man!”

“Your old mob, your man, Sunshine!”

“I thought you liked Jardine?”

“I’ve only met him once, _you’re_ the one that used go hobnobbing with him!”

“What a two-week training course in Hendon to teach the Jocks how we do things ‘ _daan saaf’?_ I hardly call that ‘hobnobbing’! _”_

“ ‘Dine Syth’ if you don’t mind, you ill-educated oik!”

“Now you’re not gonna be rude to him, _are_ you Bodie!”

“Long as he doesn’t push his new promotion in my face, I’ll be the model of politeness and decorum, my sweet!”

“Good, see that you are … oh, look, there he is!”

Detective Inspector Michael Jardine struck an impressively imposing figure in his black woollen greatcoat and tasteful silk shirt. Bodie tipped a mental wink to the man for his fashion sense if nothing else.

“Michael, so sorry we’re late, last minute emergency at HQ!”

Swallowing the lie, Jardine cordially shook hands with the two men. Bodie ever the courteous, offered a suggestion.

“You’ve got a room booked at the Holiday Inn, yes?”

“I have, Bodie. I’ll be back on the first plane back up tomorrow, sadly.”

“In that case, can I offer you a far better drinking establishment than your hotel provides? I mean it’s a bit spit and sawdust, but the beer’s the best kept in London and if you’re a vodka man…”

“You forget, I don’t _drink_ , Bodie. I mean, I’ll gladly go wherever you take me, but don’t go out of your way to accommodate my tastes, as orange juice is much the same wherever I go.”

“Oh yeah, I _did_ forget that. Raymond, you can drive, the Holiday Inn, if you please!”

Ensconced in a small conference room, Jardine got down to business.

“I’m after a guy called Damien Rigg. He’s the chief witness in a murder inquiry which has reached its eleventh hour and surprise, surprise, he’s disappeared.”

“What, kidnapped you recon, or taken out?”

“Oh no, Ray, Rigg was a hostile witness at best. Bloke on trial was someone …er … rather close to him. We think Rigg has done a runner and my whole case will collapse without him.”

“So how can _we_ help?”

“Well, Bodie, if he _has_ shot through, we’ve reason to believe he might be here in London.”

“London’s a big place, Sunshine, why do you think we might be able to find him in it?”

“Well, this is where it gets a bit … er … delicate. We know that Rigg is a practicing homosexual. We’ve examined every lead we had on him except for one, a flyer for 'The Gay Youth Organisation' addressed here in London. As soon as we put _that_ name into the computer, the only leads that came up were flagged as ‘CI5 Classified’. I’m … er … sorry if this is a bit … you know … awkward…”

Bodie and Doyle looked at each other disbelievingly before Doyle elected to speak.

“Yeah, we’ve a file on the Gay Youth Organisation but though that’s a London number, they weren’t based here at the time, though I s’pose their HQ could be if they still exist. I’ve no idea how that record could be helpful to you though, as they were the complainants rather than the investigated. The group itself was as clean as a whistle and I’ll make sure their name is deleted from our data…”

“Why would you do that, they could be harbouring a murderer!”

“How so, I thought you were simply looking for a witness!”

“And I am, Bodie. I’ve got my man banged to rights as long as I can find Rigg. He was reported to be my man’s … er … _lover_ at one point. I did a deal that he’d walk if he gave the evidence we requested, but you just can’t trust them, can you?”

“Can’t trust who, exactly?”

“The _homosexuals_ , Bodie!”

“Oh yeah of course, the _homosexuals,_ those twentieth-century crime lords!”

“Bodie, those people go against nature and they go against God. Is it no surprise to you that they go against the _law?_ _"_

“No not at all, Michael! Ray, it’s your turn at the bar, please fetch our guest a _very_ cloudy orange with an extra shot of ‘cloudy’ if you would…”

Bodie gave a look to Doyle that nobody else could ever interpret. They were going fishing and intent on their catch.

Pulverised by his first ever taste of vodka, Mike Jardine appeared to largely forget his quarry, reverting to his knowledge of the scriptures to carry on his own conversation. Seemingly bored by him, Bodie winked at Doyle and made sure the cloudy oranges kept right on coming.

“Mike, would you say Ray’s a good looking man?”

“Eh? How would I know _that? "_

“Well if you _had_ to, would you say Ray’s good looking?”

“Well I suppose … yeah, ‘course I would!”

“What would you say is good looking about him?”

“Um … I dunno … he’s got great legs, he’s got a face that could slay angels and he’s got an arse that I’d pay to have…”

“I dunno what you mean by ‘have’, Michael but I’m glad to introduce you to the house red. It’s not a bad bottle as it happens for a Holiday Inn special and whilst Bodie pours you a glass, I’ll ask the same question. Do you think Bodie’s sexy?”

“Oh yeah, Bodie’s sexy! He’s all dark and mysterious. A man like Bodie could even turn the head of a man like me!”

“What you a man of the bible? A man who’s not interested in what men got up to before the bible was even written?”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, Chief Inspector, we don’t care too much for what people got up to thousands of years ago, but we _do_ care about our fellow man and as far as we’re concerned, taking it up the arse isn’t akin to being a murderer!”

“But, Bodie these people surely haven’t got any morals, it’s just not _normal_!”

“Drinking overpriced Burgundy isn’t normal for _you,_ Chief Inspector but you’re still on your third glass of it!”

“Oh, for God’s sake, I don’t even _drink_!”

“Well you _didn’t,_ until you came down here to this nasty, depraved London that is. Looks like it could be your lucky weekend for learning new things, Chief Inspector and just for the purpose, me and my good looking partner happen to be stood down.”

“Wha – what do you mean?”

“What do you think of the wine, Michael?”

“Ray! The, um … the wine, yeah it’s nice, much nicer than I thought it would be…”

“Well if you want any more of it, then we’ll be charging it to your room. You’ll be sharing it with us of course as we’ll be sharing with you all the reasons that homosexuality isn’t the devil worship that you seem to think it is.”

“What …. you wanna come up to my _room_?”

“That’s _your_ choice, Sunshine. We’ll keep an ear open for your man Rigg and ask our contact to give you a ring if you think it could help. Then me and Bodie could just go on our merry, gay way and you back fly off to Jockland none the wiser.”

“What do you mean your … merry, _gay_ way? Oh, no _please_ don’t tell me you two are like that, dear God there’s nothing _remotely_ effeminate about you two, you’ve gotta be pulling my leg…”

“Chief Inspector, some of the hardest blokes in London have sex with other men, there’s nothing remotely effeminate about them either, in fact, it makes my eyes water to even _think_ about what they get up to. Doesn’t make them murderers though, or criminals or sinners, they’re just doing what makes them feel good and you can’t judge them if you don’t really know what you’re talking about. So! You can take up Ray’s offer and invite us up to find out what it’s all about or you can fly off back to your life of blissful ignorance. I have to warn you though, Michael, if you let us up, it won’t be your leg that we’re pulling.”

Jardine felt an agonisingly sweet thrill of excitement. Whilst it was true, he abhorred the thought of homosexual acts, he’d thought much the same about the drinking of alcohol until a few hours before and he gazed at the CI5 agents through different eyes. On the one side was the angelic Doyle with hair like a halo and the legs of a stripper. On the other was the dark brooding Bodie, the devil incarnate, with the muscles and build of a wild, untamed beast. It briefly crossed his mind to refuse them, but he knew that he wouldn’t. He could live with the painful embarrassment of chickening out, but couldn’t possibly live with a life of not knowing. To his immense surprise, for the first time in his life, it seemed his cock had taken over his thinking for him.

No one spoke on the ride to Jardine’s floor, though the lift was laced with enough testosterone to down a horse. As soon as Bodie had fumbled the pass card and let them all in, Doyle launched himself on a shell-shocked Jardine, all pretence of politeness forgotten.

“No, no, I don’t kiss!”

“Oh yes you do!” growled Doyle before swallowing the Scotsman’s outraged words with hungry lips.

The seconds it took for Jardine to fall under Doyle’s spell were enough for Bodie to move in behind him and relive him of his coat and tie. Bodie took longer with the shirt buttons, sweeping his hands over Jardine’s chest, lingering over nipples that were starting to harden. Awash with adrenalin, Jardine started to gasp and Doyle reluctantly let him up for breath. With one last attempt at keeping his virtue, Jardine started to plead.

“Look this shouldn’t be happening, it’s _wrong_ for God’s sake!”

“Last chance, Michael. If you want us to stop, you’d better speak up. Do you want us to stop?”

Jardine felt the minute movements of Bodie carefully unzipping his fly. The large, cool hand deftly delved into his underpants and efficiently drew out his erection before holding it gently. Jardine knew the time for refusal had long since passed and looked Doyle square in the eye.

“No, Four-Five, I don’t want you to stop.”

“Excellent! Bodie, he’s still looking a bit overdressed and so are you for that matter, do something about that would you, old thing?”

Bodie’s hand dropped away and Jardine missed the contact immediately. His eyes, however, never left Doyle who seemed to make undressing a pure work of art. As each layer was peeled away, Jardine’s cock grew impossibly larger as if it too, had its own eye on the final prize. With a flourish, Doyle flicked off a ridiculously small pair of briefs to reveal his own semi-hard penis and Jardine was utterly transfixed.

“You gotta hand it to the lad, he _has_ got one hell of a lovely dick! And as it’s probably the first one you’ll ever be tasting, it’s one that you’ll remember for years to come. I think you might find the exercise easier on all fours, Chief Inspector.”

“Wha … what … want me to…”

“Oh yes we _do_ , Michael and I’m sure you wouldn’t want me to get rough with you, so get down on your _fucking_ knees now!”

Jardine promptly complied, unnerved by Bodie’s tone and the sight of another man’s privates in front of his eyes. Sensing some reticence, Bodie lightly laid himself along Jardine’s pale back and reached down to softly caress his flagging erection. The sudden touch lit Jardine up like a firework and he crawled towards Doyle’s outstretched offering readily.

Mike Jardine had only received two blow jobs in his life and both had been disappointing efforts from unwilling young girls which he preferred to forget. Finally deciding to do or die, he gave Doyle’s shaft an experimental lick before taking his final plunge and swallowing the prominent cockhead whole. Doyle’s quiet gasp gave him encouragement to continue and he concentrated on what he himself, might want to feel. He let his tongue explore Doyle’s foreskin before tentatively sucking more of the shaft into his mouth. The taste wasn’t unpleasant, in fact, there was little taste at all, but the pheromones floating right off Doyle’s skin were ambrosia to Mike Jardine’s nose.

As Doyle’s hungry penis started to thrust, Jardine backed off, unused to the alien abuse of his throat. Agent Three-Seven had foreseen his move and started an act Mike would never forget. A man, a man with a hard reputation, who he’d vaguely met only the once, was now licking his anus and it was the best thing he’d ever known. Bodie’s eager tongue was suddenly better than all the saints and prophets and when it went inside him and willing lips started to suck at his hole, Bodie was higher than God in Jardine’s mind.

A strong arm braced itself around the Chief Inspector’s waist and he gradually found himself drawn up onto shaky feet. It meant losing his oral contact with Doyle’s penis and Jardine was shocked to find he missed the mouthful with a passion. Bodie however, gave him no time to regret the loss giving him something entirely different to think about. As the first finger entered him, Jardine nearly bolted for the door but the steadying arm held him fast. Willing himself to relax lest he be hurt, Jardine tried to concentrate on what the clever finger was doing. It seemed to squirm and tickle, searching inside him, like a small creature inspecting its new home and he writhed on that finger, desperate for more. The _second_ finger felt very different, more like an invasion and Jardine instinctively tensed himself up.

“Now, now, Michael, there’s no need to be coy, just let it happen. We’re simple men of simple needs. Right about now, your arse is just what my cock needs, Michael and it’s _gonna_ happen, oh _yeah_ it’s gonna happen! I’m gonna put my dick inside your arse and I’m gonna push it in and then pull it out again and carry on and you, my dear Chief Inspector, are gonna get sent straight to heaven, so bend over!”

Had he been able to escape, Mike Jardine would have done so at that moment, but the suddenly forgotten Doyle blocked his passage and forced him down. Jardine knew there was no escaping a situation which he himself had helped create. He could no more hold back Bodie and Doyle than he could hold back the tide and he had no idea if he really wanted to.

The blunt press of Bodie’s cock against his anus was softer than the scratch of the long, questing fingers and with a breath of relief, Jardine relaxed enough to give Bodie access. The sudden hurt and horror of the probing nearly caused Jardine to faint. A wave of pain shot right up his back and he felt as though he’d split in two. Just as soon, the pain receded as Bodie withdrew only to be replaced by a greater agony as he thrust in again. Desperately, Jardine searched again for escape but there was no getting away from Doyle who held him firmly in place.

Jardine felt he might die. How the _hell_ had he ever got himself into this ridiculous position, two supposed colleagues _raping_ him, Bodie's relentless pumping causing him untold misery. He would _kill_ the bastards if he ever got out of this, Bodie was pounding now, pounding and pounding and Mike stifled a scream and tried not to cry and struggled and bucked and _then,_ something magical happened.

Mike Jardine’s world exploded. Something deep inside him bloomed like a flower, coating him in sweat and bringing his cock roaring back to life. He’d never felt anything like it, never knew there was anything like it to feel but it ripped through him from his head to his feet. The pain was instantly gone. The fear and hatred, instantly gone, all that mattered now was Bodie’s dick riding him, searching again for that special place, Bodie fucking him and fucking and then oh by, God, Ray Doyle on his knees and sucking him, sucking and swallowing his cock like it was the fat of the land.

Mike Jardine had never felt like this, this was exquisite, this was euphoria, this was something he could never, ever live without again, this was the sex that no man should ever be denied. He was desperate to come but Bodie’s clever fingers held him back until he begged, _begged_ for release. With a final thrust, Bodie brushed that special, secret place and releasing his fingers, allowed Mike Jardine to ejaculate forcefully onto the Holiday Inn’s beautifully fitted carpet.

Mike Jardine was spent though Ray Doyle wasn’t and neither it seemed, was man who’d taught Jardine was his bottom was capable of.

“Sorry, Michael, _do_ excuse me, you were great for a first timer but I can’t leave my beautiful Ray unattended.”

Bodie moved in front of Jardine who for the first time, saw the sheer size of the organ that had penetrated him. Jardine had never seen an angel but the coy looks from the slight creature that was Doyle convinced him he was seeing one now. With the merest flick, Bodie discarded the rubber he’d worn and laid himself down on offer to his mate. With no preamble, awkwardness, or struggle at all, Doyle gracefully straddled the broad form of his partner gently taking the huge, straining penis inside himself.

There were no looks of shock or cries of pain, only delight and rapture showed on the faces of the two men before Jardine and he sensed this was something they’d done many times before. They started to move immediately, settling into a rhythm that suited them both until Bodie decided that he hadn’t enough access to Doyle’s quivering hard-on and with superhuman strength, lifted them both and carried Doyle to the nightstand before gently lowering him down onto it. It was as sedate and well-coordinated as a court dance, their eyes and lips never leaving each other once and Jardine was mesmerised. He realised with a start that his own erection had returned with a vengeance and he absently tugged on it, his eyes never leaving the scene playing out in front of him. Oh, but these guys were fantastic, but this was not just sex Jardine was watching, this was _far_ more than sex, these guys really _loved_ each other and though Jardine knew he was witnessing something intensely private, he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Only a few raised breaths and gentle grunts signalled its end, Bodie pumping into Doyle at the same time as milking the slender man’s penis, finishing them off both together. Jardine was not far behind them astounded that watching the act had sent him so high. Bodie gently brushed back Doyle’s sweat laden curls before seeming to remember that Jardine was still there in the room.

“Ah, Michael, old chap, mind if we make quick use of your facilities?”

“No … no, please, you go right ahead, I’m … I’m just gonna close my eyes for a minute.”

Totally shattered, Jardine was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Fresh from the shower, the partners returned to find him out for the count.

“Think we should wake him, leave a note perhaps?”

“I think he could probably use the sleep after this afternoon, hold on a minute…”

Bodie grabbed a card for a local taxi firm from the nightstand and to it, added a couple of paracetamol tablets he popped from a strip from his pocket.

“Those for his hangover or his arse?”

“Both, probably.”

“P’raps you _should_ leave a note, saying ‘Love from Bodie x’”

“Huh, don’t want him getting’ ideas above his station, Sunshine, come on, let’s get out of this joint get ourselves a _proper_ beer, in a pub with plenty of spit and plenty of sawdust and maybe some nasty homosexuals…”

“ _Yeah_ , let’s do that.”

Over the first pint, Doyle was thoughtful.

“Think he’ll be alright?

“Yeah, _course_ he will, we only had him at it an hour and he didn’t exactly take _that_ much persuasion, did he?”

“Should we ring Tom Pellin?”

“Yeah to warn him about Jardine if nothing else. I dunno, Ray I can’t see a flyer for The Gay Youth Organisation being much of a lead, it could have fallen out of a magazine or anything, really. I feel rather sorry for Jardine’s collar, to be honest. I mean I wonder how much his arrest was down to actual evidence and how much to Jardine’s own bigotry?”

“Ah, Mike’s still young and keen, wants to get a few big cases under his belt to prove his worth. I’d hate to think they’d move him up if they didn’t think he could actually _do_ the job.”

“Yeah I s’pose it wouldn’t hurt to put the word about. If Rigg _is_ around here, I dare say he shouldn’t be too hard to find and that'll be the _second_ thing Jardine owes us a favour for!”

“Oh yeah, and what would you say is the first?”

“Expanding his … horizons, Ray. I’m pretty sure he might see things a little differently now, don’t you?”

“Yeah, you gotta feel a _bit_ sorry for the bloke though, after all, he never _did_ get that second bottle of wine, did he?”

“Oh no, he didn’t! Shame that…” Bodie replied as he made for the bar.

  
  



End file.
